<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nini’s Playtime by babyjennie, momirene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713156">Nini’s Playtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjennie/pseuds/babyjennie'>babyjennie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momirene/pseuds/momirene'>momirene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal, Breeding, Captivity, Choking, Collars, Dark, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Humiliation, Impact Play, Incest, Knife Play, Manipulation, Pet Play, Punishment, noncon, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjennie/pseuds/babyjennie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momirene/pseuds/momirene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennie is Irene's obedient puppy. Futanari, Pet Play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jennie Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is graphic, explicit smut. You must be an adult to read!</p>
<p>Story is a work of fiction. Contains sensitive content which may trigger or disturb. Please read warnings and tags carefully before reading.</p>
<p>Warnings: noncon, incest, pet play, knife play, abuse, extreme humilation, manipulation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TW: pet play, abuse, captivity, knife play</strong>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The keys jiggled in Irene’s grasp. She could barely slot it into the door, hands jittery with excitement. It had been a long day. Work was tiring as usual — papers to be signed, deadlines to be met. Over the past week she’d averaged about five hours of sleep per night, before waking to a blaring alarm and resuming the grind. But how else was she supposed to afford such a luxurious house? Her puppy deserved the very best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a firm shove, the heavy door swung open, the cool waft of aircon caressing her skin. Marble flooring dinged under her heel. “Jennie? I’m home!” Her voice echoed in the grand living room. “Where’s my puppy?” Bare feet came bolting through the room, the jingle of a bell swinging from a collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puppy Jennie was naked, with a white and fluffy tail plug that wagged with the sway of her hips. The pink band around her neck was embezzled with her name, <em>Nini</em>, in big diamond letters. “Hehhh, hehh,” she panted, eyes wide and bright. Her cute tongue dipped out of her mouth, a small dew of saliva gathered on the tip. Just like a real dog. Although, unlike a real dog, Nini was standing on her two feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nini...” Irene stated, folding her arms. Her tone was loving but stern. Nini knew better than to stand without permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uw-uww.” And obediently, Jennie fell to her hands and knees, palms planted on the floor. She looked up at Irene with a glint in her gaze, eyebrows knitted as if in apology.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene smiled, heart melting to goo. Resisting the girl was nearly impossible. “Good dog,” she cooed, kneeling down to kiss Jennie’s nose. “I missed you today, I wish you could come into work with me.” Wet licks lapped at her cheek, the girl’s tongue tickling her skin. With a soft giggle, Irene stroked her chestnut hair, smooth locks like silk through her fingers. “I’d get you a bed on the floor next to my desk. During my breaks we could play fetch.” Jennie’s backside wiggled, fluffy tail dancing in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And of course, I’d give you lots of hugs and kisses. Would you like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Arf!" In delight, Jennie barked, her extended tongue glistening with a trace of spit. She nuzzled up against the touch, porcelain cheeks tinted coral. The chime rung with each movement, jingles piercing the atmosphere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exciting, huh?" Irene chuckled, leaning forward to pat her puppy's head. She trailed digits along the curves of her narrow shoulders, the skin smooth and warm. With care, she gently inserted a finger between her lips, the girl sucking on the intrusion like a toy. Thick, warm saliva coated her thumb as she pressed on the pallet. "Have you been a good girl while I was gone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft mewl came out of Jennie's mouth as if to say yes, eyes black with anticipation. God. Jennie was beyond adorable, and her lewdly exposed body added to the cuteness and sensuality. The tail plug swayed as she rolled her hips, firm mounds jiggling. Her pink pussy was slightly damp, folds puffy. Jennie was the perfect fuck puppy, fit for being trained and used for pleasure. If Irene wasn't so tired from work right now, she probably would've fucked her on the spot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Follow me, Nini." With a kiss, Irene stood up on her feet, walking past the girl in slow steps towards the living room. The sound of the bell and tapping of palms across the marbled floor served as confirmation of Jennie trailing behind. She stopped in front of a couch, body turning to face Jennie, the girl panting as she crawled towards her on fours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nini, sit." Irene commanded, orbs sharp and fiery. Without hesitation, Jennie rested herself, planting both feet on the floor as she squatted, hands placed on the space in front of her. She tilted her head to look up at her, expression filled with curiosity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene had already well-trained her puppy's obedience. The girl would do <em>anything</em> she wanted. Sinful and playful thoughts formed in her head, brain lacerated with lust. Her body heated up; Jennie's submission was way too arousing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good puppy. Now, roll."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl flipped onto her back, hands up like paws. “Woof!” Her breasts were tanned and round, tiny nipples on supple flesh. A string of essence slicked between her tight slit, wetness shiny under the light. From this angle, Irene felt tall, her presence looming over her adorable puppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a good girl!” With a soft smile, the woman kneeled on the ground besides Nini. “So clever.” She trailed her hand across soft skin, tummy taunt beneath her palm. Little Nini was the fittest doggie on the block. Shoving her hand into her pocket, Irene pulled out a treat. Hard toffee. “Here you go, darling,” she hummed, unwrapping the candy. “I got your favorite.” But before she handed it over, a better idea filled her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” The floor was hard against her knees, pencil skirt baring the bone. A magnetic pull drew her closer. She took the toffee into her own mouth. Sweet and rich. Heat crept up her cheeks, eyes black with desire. “Tongue out.” And then she kissed Jennie, sliding the candy between her lips and into the girl’s mouth. Their noses bumped, cheeks brushed. Irene shifted her weight, her waist pinning Jennie to the ground. “Uhh.” The wet slick of spit mingled with the sound of her own breathless pants. A twinge shot down to her groin, meat starting to throb within her underwear. Irene was no dog, but she sure wanted to breed like one. Perhaps it was mating season.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere tightened, warmth battling the cool drift. “Puppy,” she breathed, pulling away from the kiss. Jennie’s lips were plump and wet. Suckling, the girl’s cheeks dipped, the toffee surely melting on her tongue. “You’re so cute.” Baby-faced and beautiful, with clear skin and big, expressive eyes. Irene had memorised every inch of the girl, every minor detail. From the tiny mole above her eye, to the subtle curve of her thigh. “Mommy loves you very much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Arf! Arf!" Full of satisfaction, Jennie raised her hand to paw at the hem of Irene's skirt, jaw muscles moving as she sucked on the treat. A scent of sweet, buttery caramel invaded Irene's nostrils when the girl parted her lips, tongue stuck out to probably ask for more. How cute. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Only one for now, Nini." Smiling, Irene rubbed her palm against her pup's stomach, warm friction forming on the toned abdomen. She circled her nails around the rim of her belly button as Jennie simpered from the tickle, squirming softly on the floor. A violent quiver traveled down her spine, her cock growing each second. Irene desperately needed to fuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mommy will go shower now, I'll <em>play</em> with you more after, okay?" With a hint of tease in her voice, Irene pecked the girl's forehead, body shifting to saunter towards the bathroom. She felt as if she was in a surreal dream. Nini was her dream pet, her stress relief, her dose of vitamins. Lips curled into a licentious grin, only to drop when she spotted a filthy sight in the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chaotic mess awaited her, the scene heating the blood in her veins. The dog bowl that Jennie ate through was toppled over, the meat gone with vegetables scattered across the floor. Nini had always disliked eating veggies, and Irene had disciplined her numerous times in the past for her picky eating habits. And here, she did it again. Jennie didn't deserve the treat that Irene gave seconds ago. She instead needed a harsh punishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nini! You made a mess!" Overflowing in anger, Irene bit her lower lip, fists clenched tightly. "Bad dog!" She raised a hand to slap her cheek, the sound of impact rippling through the room and imprinting red on her skin. With full force, Irene yanked at Jennie's hair, forcing her to look at the mess created. "Look what you did!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uww!" Jennie whimpered, the look on her face full of fear and regret. Her gaze dropped to the floor in shame, fingers fidgeting. Nini wasn't an idiot. She knew exactly what she did wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clean it up!” Irene growled, throwing the girl to the floor. Her body collided to the ground with a dull thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow, ow.” Jennie started to pick up the bits of carrot and corn with her bare hands. The sight infuriated Irene, blood pounding through her temples. Dogs didn’t have <em>hands</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With... your... mouth.” The command was slow, a hint of menace in the depths of her voice. Only little Nini could make Irene turn from a soft mommy to a cruel tyrant in the blink of an eye. Breaking the girl was simply too arousing. With her pouty lips and her fluttering lashes — discipline looked good on such an unassuming face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jennie ducked her head, as if her ears were pinned back in sheepish submission. She lowered to the ground, nose nudging at a mangled piece of carrot. “Hnn, hnnn.” Whining, she lapped at the mess, lips barely taking the food whole. Playing with it. Teasing her mommy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not cleaning it fast enough!” Irene grit her jaw, teeth almost breaking through her gums. Brain snapping, she grabbed a pink lead hanging from a nearby hook. She glared at her naughty pup. “Time for the shed.” The helpless girl was yanked upwards, tits jiggling from the abrupt jerk. Fists of hair clumped in Irene’s hand, the drag pulling the strands taut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!” Jennie yelped, face red. For a petite girl, her body suddenly weighed of granite, feet towed like a truck. She dragged through the kitchen and into the backyard. Every step was a struggle, the ball of her foot skidding on the surface. The woman had to tug at Jennie’s collar just to get her through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sunlight blared, waves hitting Irene’s face and making her squint. It was hot now, but come nightfall, the naked dog would be shivering to the bone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get in there,” she barked, pushing Jennie into the shed. Inside was dirty, dark, and with nothing but a thin rug below their feet. Dust covered the concrete. Puny rays of light shone from a hole in the roof. A rake stood against the wall — one more misdeed, and Irene might just have to use it. “No play time for you.” Clipping to Jennie’s collar, Irene pulled at the lead and tied it to a post in the corner. The puppy had about one meter to move around, but with access to nothing of use. Not even the light switch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow, uw, uw.” Sniffling, Jennie stared pleadingly, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. Her weak limbs trembled, palms and knees already dusty from the soiled floor. In panic, the girl attempted to escape, the lead tied to the pole holding back any advances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up!” Irene snarled, cornering Jennie to the back of the shed. "You stay here and think about what you did." Coldly, she turned to lock the door behind her, miserable wails emitting from inside. But Irene remained apathetic. To her, it was a well deserved punishment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Uwww, uwww, uw.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night was old when Irene opened her eyes, the bedroom illuminated by the yellow light emanating from the ceiling. 3 AM. Shit. When did she fall asleep? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't the brightness that awoke Irene, but instead, the loud whimpers emitting outside from the shed.<em> Dumb puppy</em>. Irene cursed, her head spinning. She was too tired and exhausted from work to be dealing with a dog problem this late. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before stepping out, Irene grabbed the plastic bag of leftover scraps that she collected from the spill, along with a bowl of water. The food was far from pleasant. It was cold, chewed, and half-eaten, with nothing but vegetables that Jennie hated to eat. After all, bad dogs didn’t deserve to be fed. The girl would rather eat it, or starve through the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jennie jolted in surprise when the door burst open, eyes squinting when the lights switched on. Her naked body shivered from the cold wind, teeth rattling. Tears covered her entire cheek, the blood vessels inflamed. "Hheh, ehh." The girl panted loudly with her eyes set on the bowl of water, breaths hot from dryness. She looked fucking pathetic. And the sight was too arousing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nini..." Irene muttered, setting the plastic bag of leftovers and water bowl far away from Jennie's reach. Arms crossed, she approached with heavy steps, her body towering over the tiny pup, a look of disgrace on her visage. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" With a slam, she shut the door behind her, the shed walls shaking from the strength. No one outside needed to hear what she was about to do to her puppy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bad puppy!" With furrowed brows, she kicked Jennie's stomach, the girl collapsing onto the floor with a pained grunt. "First, I had to clean up your mess, and now you won't even let me sleep?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uwwww!” The girl wrapped her arms around her belly, doubling over to wail. It was a strident sound, and it almost struck Irene’s heart with guilt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I give you water, will you shut up?” Untying the lead from the pole, the woman gave the puppy a grain of freedom. “Go on then,” she motioned to the dog bowl in the corner, “drink up, dog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a tentative crawl, Jennie shuffled to the water, the lead trailing behind her. Her tongue hung out, pink and pathetic. The wet laps echoed inside the stuffy shed, drips spilling from the girl’s chin and hitting the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was probably dying of thirst. “How about some vegetables?” Irene picked up the plastic bag. Wincing, she searched for a clump of carrot or corn, the fibre wet and squishy. “Ugh, gross,” she muttered, stomach recoiling. The food was appetising hours ago when it was first served. Now it was practically filth. But Jennie had to learn. “Eat up.” She threw the bits at the girl, specks of corn landing on her hair. Jennie persisted to lick at the water bowl, only trembling slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said, eat.” Chunks of carrot spread across the floor, the orange chucked in lumps on the grey rug. <em>Slurp</em>. But the dog continued to drink. “If you don’t eat, you won’t be fed tomorrow.” Jennie peeked up at that, eyes glancing through tousled strands of hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh,” the girl stammered, gaze fixed on the slop. Silence enveloped them, the only sound being the rapid beat in Irene’s chest. Or perhaps that was Jennie’s heart. “I’m so sorry, Mommy,” she sulked, eyes brimming with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” The dog had made another big mistake. Such a spoilt brat. It didn’t deserve to live in such a comfortable home. <em>It</em> deserved to stay in a pound. “I did not give you permission to speak.” Irene’s voice had a salacious edge, each word sharp and biting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooww.” Jennie’s eyes widened, lips trembling. She crawled to Irene’s feet and sat on her knees. The bell knocked against her chest, the soft <em>ding</em> much too cute for such a naughty girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I don’t forgive you.” Adrenaline rushed through her veins, the hormone thrumming beneath her skin. Irene snatched the lead, wrapping it around her knuckle. With a tug, she pulled the girl to the floor, her naked form sprawling across the mat. Jennie lay on her back, her body seeming pale under the dim light. “Ugh,” Irene grunted, pulling at the leash. Each tug lifted the girl’s head up, only to thud back on the ground. Abruptly, arousal shot down to her cock, white fabric tenting around the rising length. Irene wasn’t just in the mood for sex. She was in the mood for something much more permanent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I will play with you after all.” Quickly, she pulled her underwear off. The thick meat sprang free, jutting proud beneath the hem of her nightdress. “Let’s play,” she smirked, gripping the base of her meat. The protruded veins tickled her palm. In maddened lust, Irene slid the girth between her puppy’s folds, essence dipping the head. “Oh god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh,” Jennie arched her back, hard nipples raising to the ceiling. The doggie was ready to play. Her short legs wrapped around Irene’s waist, holding the woman close and never letting her go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Nini...” The cool air teased her dick, cold shivering through her groin and up her spine. Precum leaked from the tip. Warm pussy lips wrapped around her sensitive prick, the moist friction a respite from the chill of night. Teetering near the entrance, her cock <em>longed</em> to dive into the hole — to sheath and to bust long strings of virile seed. “Uh-ugh!” And with a groan, she bucked her hips, impaling the entire rod deep within Nini’s hot cunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unnff!" Jennie moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head as breasts undulated with each brutal thrust. Tight walls parted to the circumference of her cock, wetness drenching the hardness. The girl's skin felt cold from the previous exposure, warmness slowly infusing into the flesh from their friction. Limbs locked tightly around her lower body, the close contact igniting a spark in her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Filthy pup." Irene growled, jerking her hips to stab deeper inside. "Don't think I've forgiven you." Maneuvering herself, she raised her body slightly to meet Jennie's arch, finding the perfect angle to batter her cervix. Skin slapping echoed inside the dense space, her thick girth thoroughly abusing the sensitive nerves and stretching the pussy beyond limit. In lust, her mouth prickled with spit. "Paws up, open your mouth." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obediently, Jennie curled her hands into fists and raised them just above her chin, her pink muscle flat atop her bottom lip. "God." Irene groaned, her penis throbbing at the obscene sight. Jennie's mouth was her property, a hole designed and trained to be her personal spit deposit. Eating and chewing was not its main purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, take my spit." Forming thick saliva at the back of her throat, Irene dropped a heavy lump inside the orifice. White, bubbly fluid landed onto her tongue, the fluid trickling down the flesh towards the back of her throat. Jennie didn't dare close her lips or swallow as Irene spat repeatedly into the open gap, even though the rough pounding practically rocked her frame and shook her jaw. Nini knew better than to shut her mouth during a spit dumping session. "Good girl. You can swallow now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lewdest thoughts popped in Irene's mind as she continued to rail her puppy's cunt, the pleasure overwhelming her brain. All these years, she had always pulled out before an orgasm, finishing inside Jennie's throat or on her face and body. But Irene could no longer hold back; she needed to mate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twin balls full of sperm slammed furiously into the girl's ass, something primal and animalistic boiling within Irene's guts. Her mind was set. She would impregnate the puppy with her seed. Jennie would bear her offspring, whether she liked it or not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to breed you, Nini." Irene released a guttural grunt, mind hazy with the desire to reproduce. "Ugh!" With a final slam, she combusted deep inside Jennie's womb, globs of hot, sticky semen spraying inside the worn pussy in long bursts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm!” Jennie moaned, cunt clenching around the releasing meat. The way her walls milked Irene of every drop of cream almost bolted her into a second peak. Fuck. “Ahhrr.” Deep groans tore from the girl’s plump lips, the sound almost like a husky growl. She lifted her paws, tugging at the fabric of Irene’s nightdress. The girl’s face was pink and flushed. Beads of sweat gathered at her forehead and slid down her small nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jennie,” Irene breathed, thighs shivering as the aftershock of her orgasm waved through her core. The puppy’s hole was hot, tissue swollen and moist. Breeding Jennie was overwhelming and intense. Seed brewing with virility sloshed around the cunt, hitting the cervix and fertilising the womb. Irene would never be able to pull out ever again. “Fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few shallow thrusts, her sack emptying of the last stubborn jets of spunk, Irene slipped out. Her drenched cock flopped out of the hole with a wet plop, meat now squishy and flaccid. “Y-You liked that didn’t you?” she smirked, a heavy breath catching in her chest. The cute puppy wanted to spawn a little baby of her own. “You’re my breeding pup, now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hnn.” The girl squirmed, pawing at the cotton now clinging to the woman’s damp body. With a huff, Irene pulled off the white gown, the sterile air hitting her sweat. The dews of perspired liquid chilled as they trickled down her back. “Oww,” Jennie whimpered, knees parting to fall to the floor. White strings of goo seeped out of the hole, the ooze bubbling and slicking down her ass crack. The flesh of her womanhood was red and fiery, stiff lips opening to lewdly expose her intimate core. Her clit protruded, the bud peeking out of the hood. It was so rigid that Irene saw it twitch. Poor thing hadn’t climaxed yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Irene hummed, leaning back down to weigh on top of her needy dog. Her body was pulpy and sore. The spray of jizz had removed every last cell of her strength and resolve. She didn’t have the energy to continue punishing the girl. Nor did she have the energy to give her an orgasm. <em>Naughty puppies don’t deserve to cum.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hnnnnnn.” The whine was drawn out, the sound rattling Irene’s bones. All the woman wanted to do was rest, to slick her sweaty skin against that of her pup’s. “Mnn, mnn.” Jennie slid her hand between their bodies, gentle fingers tickling Irene’s stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Maybe a kiss would shut her up. Lifting her head, the weight of which felt like a bowling ball, Irene edged her mouth close to the girl. She felt Jennie’s cool breath tickle her lips. God. A tingle crept up the back of her neck. “Shhh, baby.” Their lips locked, tongues swirling and flicking over flesh. The moist slither of mouths popping and latching muffled beneath their breathy husks. It was a fervent kiss, one with swapping spit and bruised lips. But Irene had already busted — a long, exhausting splash of cum. Her needs had been met. In fact, she was ready to go back to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy, p-please.” Irene pulled back to berate Jennie for speaking. But instead of the doe-like gaze she was expecting, the girl’s eyes were dark and feline. Hooded with desire. She wasn’t playing around. “Please,” she whispered, dipping her fingers to tug at Irene’s soft cock. The touch was numbing, the friction almost unpleasant. Her dick was sensitive, every capillary spent from exertion. “<em>I want it</em>.” Jennie’s voice was stripped back and vulnerable. Not even a trace of canine remained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl slid the flaccid penis through her slippery folds, pulling the bulbous head to settle at the warm hole. Irene should have snapped at her. Should have smacked the gall from her pretty mouth. But holy fuck — the desperate insolence was turning her on. A knot pulled in her gut, a tingle quivered to her cock. Her brain had snapped, the beast uncaged and free to prowl. Irene was ready to play again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know dogs could be whores,” she growled, flipping the girl onto her stomach. The fluffy tail plug jutted up into the air. Roughly, she gripped Jennie’s hips, nails digging into the soft flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hnn, hnng!” On shaky limbs, the girl lifted onto her knees and elbows, head flicking back to gaze at her owner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a slide through the cum-drenched folds, Irene gathered slicks of liquid onto her finger, the white lathering her skin. “Puppy,” she began, eyes black with lust. And in a swift motion, she yanked on the tail, the steeled rim plopping out. The pup’s anus clenched onto air, the tiny hole gasping in fluttering patterns. As if it was a <em>real</em> limb that had been removed. No matter. Mommy Irene would seal her back up again, but only after she’d been filled with milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehh, heh, hehhh.” Jennie’s pink tongue darted in and out, the panting escalating with each passing second. Her firm rump wiggled, the crack parting for the cheeks to slap together. She was an untamed dog in heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, oh my god.” The meat between Irene’s legs was hard now. Blood flowed through her veins and throbbed at her groin, the ache building the tissue to a painful, pulsing erection. Smearing the lather of old seed onto her cock, Irene angled herself at the rear. Jennie’s globes caressed her girth, the pleasure sending her to the depths of hell. Just one push, and Irene would be buried inside. “God, Nini, you drive me insane.” The anal hole clamped shut, the pink bud shrivelling inside Jennie’s body. Perhaps lube was needed, but Irene wasn’t going to leave this trance. The world could be ending, the sky cracked open with the wrath of an apocalypse, and her cock would <em>still</em> be forcing into her fuck pup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” With a dizzy mind, she squeezed the thick cockhead into the tight hole, pleasure teeming up her spine. The rim strangled the rod, snapping around it like a suffocating hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmph!” Jennie heaved at the penetration, hot flesh pulsating around her length in frantic waves. Thighs trembled, pained whines pouring out the puppy’s mouth. The metal plug that had been lodged inside her anus throughout all this time was nothing compared to Irene’s monstrous size. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nini, fuck!” Irene moaned in euphoria, nails digging into flimsy hips as fingers grazed over her silky skin. <em>Jesus</em>. Jennie's asshole was so tight. Without letting the girl adjust, she fired brutal thrusts into her cavity, tissue succumbing to the hard meat. Flames sparked up her cock from the friction, the heat traveling to her veins. Essence smeared around the rim, the fluid serving as poor lubricant. Poor Nini. Irene was practically fucking the anus raw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Urgh!” With a snap, Jennie’s arms wore out in exhaustion, limbs failing to support her weight. The girl crashed face-first onto the floor, chin dragging back and forth helplessly across the rug due to the ruthless pounding. Having rarely been penetrated up the rear end, anal was no doubt a struggle for the puppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get up.” Irene growled, relentlessly puncturing the hole in a downwards angle. "You begged for this. So take it." But Jennie remained lifeless, body limp like a corpse. “I said get up. Don’t make me force you.” Upon those words, the girl squirmed to get back on her palms, only to fail once more and fall with a sob. Despite the anger, Irene couldn't help but secretly chuckle from her adorable efforts. Typical Nini. Always asking for more than what she could handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll help." Eyes lit in fervor, Irene coiled the lead around her hand, muscles flexing as she established a firm grip. With a grin, she tugged at the leash, hoisting the collapsed figure. "There you go. Not so hard, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhnn!" Choked strangles flew out of Jennie's mouth, her entire weight supported by the pull on the collar. Her neck bent back towards Irene, the force rendering her helpless. The bell jingled more than ever from the savage reaming, high-pitched tinkles of the chime mixed with gagged whines serving as music to Irene's ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god." Lips biting, Irene fucked bestially, body on cloud-nine. She felt like an animal, an apex predator, Jennie her unlucky prey. Thick girth continued to cleave the puppy's sphincter, the hole ruined and gaped beyond recovery. Walking would be impossible for Jennie after this. Not like she was allowed to in the first place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck!" A powerful ache coiled inside Irene's stomach, cock throbbing with a familiar urge. Breath heavy, she jerked her hips faster than ever, heart pounding in her chest. "Unnng!" Pelvis pressed against bruised cheeks, Irene released her semen, viscous fluid pouring deep inside Jennie's rectum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, <em>ahh</em>.” Jennie’s moans of pain fell dead in the stark space. Nobody was around to save her. And even if they were, nobody would care. Jennie was merely property.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lead pulled taut, jerking with each streak of cum. “Take,” a tug on the leash, a splash from the head, “it.” Heat touched Irene’s cheeks, a flutter crept in her chest. Red flesh gobbled her cock with each backstroke, the clenched muscle milking her cum of every last drop. Irene flopped over Jennie’s lithe frame, stiff nipples grazing across her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh! God d-damn.” The puppy was bent in half, neck yanked, eyes teary and red. Brown locks stuck to her forehead. A sheen of sweat shined on the skin. Her tongue hung out, flapping loose from her lips. Spit slobbered from the tip, beads flicking in the air. If it wasn’t for the collar around the dog’s neck, one might think she was an untamed stray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-Okay.” With a sigh, Irene’s meat slipped out of the abused hole. The ring quivered, split open, flesh exposed like a snug gap. Globs of white weeped from the pup’s anus, frothing through the crack and dripping to the floor. “Jesus.” Arousal drained from her body, skin cold and mind numb. With the release of the ejaculate, so too had her desire. A heavy slump weighted at her shoulders. Grabbing the damp nightgown, she swiftly threw it over her body, desperate to get out of the shed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uw uw?” Jennie quirked her head, brows knitted. She was still on her hands and knees, the leash now trailing loose on the ground. Lewdly, the girl reached back to grip her cheeks, spreading them wide open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” That was the last thing the woman said. Playtime was over. Straightening her posture, Irene stood up, glancing at the abused puppy one last time. Withered and worn, drenched in sweat and dripping in thick cum. Bruises battered her stomach, tears ripped her anus. Such a second-hand dog deserved a refund.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light flicked off. The space was dark and cold. Irene left, locking the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmnn,” Jennie mewled, head lulled back in searing pleasure. Her pussy had been stuffed for the twelfth time that week, sperm painting her walls and puncturing her fertile womb. Normally she’d lose count of how many times her Mommy would take her. Not now. Twelve thin lines tallied her skin, each strike representing a time of breeding. The red wounds scarred proudly on her fleshy thigh. An endless reminder that her body was not hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good girl,” Irene smiled, the knife dipped in blood. Pain rocked through Jennie’s frame. An ache throbbed from where the steel met tissue, the carve a delicate work of art. “Maybe this one will take.” Mommy’s coo drifted over her skin, breath tickling the raw cut. The girl wasn’t sure if she’d conceived yet, but it didn’t matter. Her pussy was nothing but a vessel for seed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TW: noncon, incest, extreme humiliation</b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>An autumn breeze brushed across Jennie’s face. The thrum of the engine vibrated through her thighs, the engine heating up as her Mommy took her for a ride. A flurry of earthy scents drifted past her nose as they drove through the streets — flowers, trees, dust. “Hmmm,” she hummed, closing her eyes. Eyelashes flitted from the drifting wind. Tiny goosebumps pricked her skin. She felt so very alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess where we’re going, darling?” Irene’s voice caressed her ear, the sound like a warm embrace. Ever since the two had started to breed, they’d grown even closer. They weren’t just lovers anymore, they were parents. At least, that’s what Jennie hoped for. A little Irene growing inside her belly, with just as much beauty and grace. She prayed daily to make it so. After her Mommy had sprayed her womb with precious seed, Nini would cross her legs, clenching her pussy to trap the sperm deep inside. There was rarely a moment when cum wasn’t churning inside of her, hole filled to the brim. Sometimes, she’d even wake up to a stuffed cunt, spunk plugging the moist pocket and overflowing onto the bed. Nini loved it when Mommy took care of her while she slept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woof!” She turned to face Irene, weight shifting to press her back into the seat. Jeans chafed against her cuts, the sting putting a big smile on her face. Thirty thin scars now lined her inner thighs, tallied in immaculate precision. Irene wielded the knife with a refined hand. “Ahroo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to guess, come on,” Irene’s dark eyes briefly flicked to Jennie, “guess.” Cream leather lined the interior, the car just as expensive as the woman that drove it. Pearls hung from her neck, white beads sitting softly against her chest. Red lipstick tinted her lips. Black hair framed her face in waves. Wherever they were going, it was somewhere very classy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm...” Jennie tapped her chin, bottom lip jutting out. Her mommy had clad her in a cute little outfit — a white blouse dipped from the collarbone and cut above her navel. It was a revealing garment. But for a puppy, it was plenty. “To work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene’s gaze sharpened, jaw squared in tightness. “I didn’t say speak,” she snapped, striking Jennie’s mouth with the back of her hand. The woman’s knuckles hit the soft tissue with a loud thud. Shock rendered the girl speechless. Her Mommy had set her up to fail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow, ow,” Jennie whimpered, bringing a hand up to touch her lip. She felt it throb beneath her finger. It didn’t bleed, but perhaps it should have. Puppies weren’t allowed to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long, tense moment, Irene continued.“No, not to work.” Her dainty fingers turned the steering wheel, the vehicle drifting into a familiar street. Tall trees lined the road, leaves orange and yellow. It was a picture-perfect suburbia, with solid brown houses and picket fences. Jennie remembered riding her bike down this street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re visiting your parents.” Irene uttered the dreaded words before the girl could put the pieces together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-What?” Abruptly, the earth shattered. Her body stiffened, blood solidifying into ice. She should’ve remained quiet. She should’ve panted and whined and crawled on the dirty floor. But she couldn’t. This wasn’t fun any more. “But I have my collar on-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And? Are you embarrassed?” The car slowed, wheels turning to stop in the driveway. “Aren’t you proud to be my doggy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jennie clutched at her collar, the band suddenly suffocating her neck. “No, of course I’m proud,” she whispered, gaze falling to her feet. No matter what her Mommy did, Jennie would always bear the defeat. “But they don’t know about this...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s time that they do.” Irene spared a bright smile, the sweetness almost sickening. With the flick of her wrist, she switched the engine off, keys falling into a luxurious bag. “I’m going to walk you in there on the lead, you’re going to crawl on all fours. You will not speak <em>human</em> words unless I ask you to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jennie’s heart raced, the beat hammering inside her petite frame. A tingle spread to her toes, as if edging for a hasty escape. If she ran now, would Irene catch her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even when your parents greet you, no speaking. Greet them back like a dog. Lick their face, paw at their legs. Do you understand, Nini?” But before she could respond, the woman opened the car door and tugged at her lead. The puppy fell out of the vehicle, knees crashing against the concrete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hnn, hnn.” The whimper was one of sheer embarrassment and pain, the ailing sound ripping from the depths of her bruised heart. She’d whine like a helpless pup even if she wasn’t playing a pet. “<em>Hnnn</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crawl,” Irene commanded, pulling at the lead. Jennie choked, the force strangling her windpipe. With a clumsy shuffle, she obeyed her order, leaving her dignity in the car. Soft hands tread on the pebbled pathway, feet dragging behind. “Good girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doorbell rang a light chime, the melody taunting Jennie to the bone. If God was on her side, her parents wouldn’t be home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a slight creak, the door opened, revealing her mother clad in an apron. “Hello, Mrs. Kim!” Irene beamed, leaning to greet the woman on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jennie’s stomach flipped. God was not on her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Irene - oh!” Her mother stood wide-eyed, face frozen as she gazed down at her daughter. Jennie felt like a lab rat under a microscope, and just as small and insignificant. She wanted to be swallowed into the ground. The abyss of a black hole seemed much less <em>humiliating</em>. “What are you doing, silly?” Laughter cracked from her mother’s belly. The cackle pierced through Jennie’s chest. She knew that laughter, the sound rehearsed and strained. It was the same laugh when Jennie had received an average grade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May we come in?” Irene gestured to the hallway, her polite mask sitting softly on her face. The girl kneeled by her side, palms clammy from the fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, of course, make yourself at home.” And with another giggle, her mother welcomed them inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Mrs. Kim." Irene's saccharine voice graced the area, her casual demeanor disturbing Jennie to the bone. Forcefully guided inside, the living room came into view, the place where Jennie grew up in. The pleasant scent of her mother’s cooking pervaded the thin air. Grey, puffy couches adorned the sides of the exquisite room. Picture frames of her family decorated the walls, a sign of a pleasant household. Warm rays of sunlight scattered through the window, tinting the furniture yellow and orange. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy, please...” Quietly, Jennie implored, her volume too low for anyone to hear. A violent shiver wrecked through her veins, the hairs on her body standing up. With timidity, she trailed behind her owner with subtle movements, stopping beside the woman when she took a seat on the couch. Crouched on fours, her head was at level with Irene’s feet, the humiliation flushing her cheeks crimson. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment of nostalgia passed by Jennie as her eyes wandered around the familiar space. Young and naive. Cute and bubbly. Sweet and innocent. Prior to meeting Irene, Jennie was her parent’s perfect little princess. Smart and energetic, she was well-liked by everyone, destined for success as her teachers often told her. But now, twenty-three years old, she was a completely different person. No. An <em>animal</em>. Nothing but a dirty breeding puppy trained to please her Mommy. The fall from grace would bring shame to her entire family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes pinned to the floor, Jennie failed to catch a single breath, her petite frame trembling in fear beside her owner’s feet. “Hello, Irene. J-Jennie? W-what are you doing?” Fuck. A thick lump stuck in her esophagus upon hearing her father, the tone of his voice clearly distraught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Greet your parents.” Irene ordered, voice sonorous and resonant. From the yank on her leash, Jennie's vision was forcefully positioned to gaze straightly towards her parents, the sight making her cringe. Her mother wore a forced smile, pupils dilated in disbelief. Meanwhile, her father was not amused in the slightest bit, lips pressed into a thin line. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Loud and clear, Nini. You wouldn’t want me to punish you in front of your parents, right?” Salty tears brimmed in her eyes. She looked at her owner seeking pity, only to be chilled when none was found in her ashy orbs. Irene remained stoic. The woman wouldn’t budge. Jennie was only delaying the inevitable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woof! Woof!” Eyes fluttered shut, Jennie barked, blood burning in embarrassment. More fake laughter from her mother filled the room, the mortification causing her gut to churn. What had she done to deserve this treatment?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good girl!” Irene chortled devilishly, skillful hands reaching to grab a cookie. “Here’s a treat, doggy.” She hurled the snack on the floor in front of her, crumbs splattering from the impact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uww.” Gawking at the broken cookie, Jennie uttered helpless mewls, praying that Irene would get her message and stop. But it was fruitless. A true sadist, Irene was enjoying this too much. Any signs of her falling apart only seemed to entertain the woman. She was savoring every bit of her humiliation. And it scared her to the core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In discomfort, her father cleared his throat. “U-um, darling. Why don't you get up and take a seat next to Irene?” Distress was evident in his visage, clearly upset with how Irene was treating her so lowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dogs can’t sit, Mr. Kim.” Irene chuckled, fingers trailing through her soft locks. “Nini is well-trained and obedient, she knows better.” A sinister grin decorated the woman’s lips, eyes sharp and fiery with mischief. ”She’s also quite the playful one too. Your daughter loves to hump the sofa whenever she’s in a frisky mood. Puppy, why don’t you give your parents a demonstration?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like a deer frozen in headlights, Jennie couldn't bring herself to say anything or move, body rigid, unable to fathom the insane demand. Breath heavy, she suffocated on air. Maintaining her composure for any longer was impossible; she had reached her breaking point. The humiliation and shame were too much to handle. "No! I don't want to!" With a scream, Jennie burst, sobbing miserably. Tears exploded out her eyes and fell down her cheeks. At that moment, she wanted to leave Irene, run to her parents, and cry in their arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dead silence drenched the atmosphere following the outburst. "That's enough, Irene. The joke wasn't funny at all." Her mother’s voice pierced the room, voice furious and stern. Jennie had never heard her mother talk in this tone before. "Darling, please stand up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like watching a switch flip inside Irene as soon as she disobeyed. Carmine capillaries adorned the woman’s flitting eyes, exuding nothing but anger. The grip around the leash tightened, thick veins visible in the woman’s clenched fist. "But this isn't a joke, Mrs. Kim. Jennie doesn’t own her body anymore. She’s my property, my breeding pup.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Your breeding pup?” Her mother stammered, choking on her own words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. My breeding pup.” Standing up from the sofa, Irene snapped at the lead, knocking Jennie off her palms and forcing oxygen out her lungs. “A dumb, little puppy whose only purpose is to bear my offspring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene’s words pained her heart, adding salt to her already open wounds. Beads of sweat formed on Jennie’s forehead out of panic, composure reeking of nervousness. The woman rested a foot atop her back to lower her chest to the ground, the heavy weight causing her legs to wobble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, please stop!” Jennie cried, hot tears slipping into her trembling mouth. Banging her limbs, she tried to escape, but the cold floor pressed to her exposed abdomen. The force from the woman’s foot pinned her, squishing her skin. This wasn’t the Irene she knew and loved. Someone had swapped her Mommy with a callous and cruel monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing to my daughter? Stop it!” Her father’s deep voice boomed through the space. With a throbbing heart, Jennie looked up, glassy eyes connecting with their pained faces. Strangled breaths ripped from her chest, each puff of air like the dignity leaving her body. This was all her fault. There was no other fathomable reason. Only bad girls deserved such a harsh punishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to breed her, and you’re both going to watch.” Irene’s statement fell heavy on Jennie’s lithe frame. In an instant, her spirit splintered, soul leaving her body to wander somewhere in the room. The girl was numb, body quivering into a broken mess. She was going to be taken — raped right in front of her parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-Mom,” she whined, shaky and weak. It was a call for her real mother. “Ah!” The band of her trousers roughly yanked down, the tail plug flipping up. Her bare ass was exposed, skin shivering with a chill. Thighs planted to the ground, the final inch of the fabric stripped from her body. In a last-ditch effort, she jerked to run, but Irene’s firm hand pushed her back down. Her body writhed then crumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re calling the police!” Hastily, her parents started for the kitchen, but were stopped dead in their tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you do that, you won’t see your Jennie ever again.” Irene’s stern threat rendered them paralyzed. The woman’s voice had a venomous bite. The sound of a belt unbuckling clinked, the leather dropping to the floor. “Take a seat and enjoy it, why don’t you?” And as if possessed, her parents obeyed, eyes pinned open as they lowered to the couch. Irene’s warning was as terrifying as pointing a gun to their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warmth pressed against Jennie’s rear, familiar hardness sliding through the crack. "No, no!" she yelled, sobs choking her throat. The breach was a betrayal. A severance of the love and trust that the two had so mindfully built. There was no negation to these actions, no failsafe. It was pure, malicious force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No</em>. Instinctually, her core throbbed. A pang of lust flitted through her body, liquid starting to douse from her hole. Irene’s penis was a stimulant to the girl’s arousal, the reaction learned and ingrained. Even when she was being tainted, fucked for unwelcome eyes, Jennie <em>still</em>  dripped wet for her abuser’s cock. It was primal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body had already betrayed her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” It was an apology for herself just as much as it was for her parents — for being such a depraved lump of a human being. Trembling, her knees gave out, crashing onto the ground. With any luck, she would pass out, only to wake up when the nightmare was done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my goodness, what is that?” Jennie’s father paled, white blasting his usually tanned complexion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene snickered. “It’s a dick. How else am I supposed to impregnate the pup?” The cockhead poked her slit, sliding languidly through the quivering folds. Sparks shot to her cunt, entrance parting to welcome the intruder. Stiff and thick, the length slowly teased the inevitable, circling the hole but not quite shoving it inside. Part of Jennie wanted it; to feel the meaty girth impaling her pussy by force and coercion. Just to get it over with. “Want to get yours out, too?  Your daughter still has two free holes.” The girl’s blood thickened, red paste churning below her skin. Such a sinful statement, and yet she stirred, body heating to the edge of insanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>sicken</em> me, Irene,” her father snapped, a vein popping out in his neck. For such a short man, he was intimidating when angered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay Jennie, I’ll get you out of this.” It was a futile promise, one based on a fatherly hope and little else. Irene completely dominated the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how will you do that?” Irene gripped Jennie’s hips, roughly pulling her backside off the ground. From this angle, she felt her hole split open, air tingling her swollen pussy lips. The smell of her wetness pervaded through the room, tangy and musky, defiled and wrong. “Your daughter wants this. Even if you did try to steal her away, she would come running back.” The hot girth continued to stroke up and down the length of her vulva. Friction tickled her cheeks pink. If Irene was doing this to coax the girl, it was working. Any moment now, and she’d be begging like a horny little slut. “Nini? Do you want to leave me for your parents?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No! Don’t leave me, Mommy!” she blurted, her stomach tightening with a painful coil. The ridges of her folds were swollen, clenching onto the solid meat with each upward slide. Shame painted her skin a fiery red, but lust drenched her cunt a sopping mess. Tension pulled from her groin, clit pulsing with an unnerving desire. Jennie was not of a sober mind. Just like her Mommy, she too had been swapped. No longer the docile daughter, she was now an aching whore trembling to be raped. “Please! F-Fuck!” Clenching her eyes shut, she rolled her head on the floor, stars dancing over her blackened vision. She wanted to say it. She needed to say it. “Please p-put your cock inside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See? She wants it.” With a grunt, Irene snapped her hips, impaling the debased cunt in one swift thrust. “Ugh! Nini,” the woman began, her tone dark and rasped, “I wish you’d put up more of a fight.” The penis intruded her hole, the veiny girth pushing against her walls with a violent force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Her mother gasped, a bang knocking against the wall. Jennie peeled open her eyes to see if she’d fainted. Perhaps unluckily, she had not. Both pairs of eyes were still fixed on her every move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please... hurry,” Jennie begged. It was a bargain that seemed fair. A quick fuck, a quick stream of cum. A quick display of control. The woman had made her point, the damage had been inflicted. Jennie would never sleep soundly again. “Hnn!” Irene’s length packed her with heat. Her frame rocked forward with each spear, the thick rod shealting her pussy in rapid bursts. A trickle of liquid dribbled down to stain her thighs, the squelch of her soaked cunt filling the air. "Uh, <em>aah</em>." Hips slapped together, dewy skin tapping with dull thuds. Weak elbows screeched on the wooden floor. The sponge inside her cunt grew rigid, impaled hardness pushing against the tissue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you watching, sir?” Irene sneered, fisting a clump of Jennie’s hair. With a mean tug, she wrenched the locks, her face pulled taut off the ground. Holy fuck. As if the torment of rape wasn’t enough; she was now being forced to stare directly at her parents. Pain drew from her scalp. Humiliation poisoned her blood. A tinkle dinged from the leash, the sway of the chime hitting her chest. Body strained and fastened in place, Jennie struggled against the power, her owner’s firm hands almost bending her in half. To endure, she had to succumb. “Dad...” The man’s worried eyes stung, his gaze boring a hole through her chest. Jennie was no longer Daddy’s little innocent girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, Dad, please don’t look!” Stabs of pleasure trickled through her limbs, an unwanted climax cruelly chasing after her. Biting her lip, she withheld, willing her mind to shift away from the sensation. But Irene had never fucked her this good, so rough and so hard. The solid wood skewered her hole, stretching the tightness and hitting the hilt. Her cervix ached with each thrum, the penis sheathing deep and hammering her core. Split apart and ravaged. Her brain broke from the searing bliss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, Mommy,” she moaned, gaze falling on her biological mother. The shock on the woman’s face ripped her heart. She wanted to run and hide, to cower in a corner, to nurse her trauma. “Don’t... uhn,” a string of saliva seeped from her mouth, the dew mixing with her tears, “...look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rape seemed endless, her hole sore from the merciless pound. Whether a minute had passed or an hour, the agony would brand Jennie’s mind forever. She swayed helplessly as she was taken from behind. Arms and legs like jelly, muscles feeble like mush. Her body had given up, the fibers beneath the skin unwinding to frays. There was no fight left. "My darling girl, t-this can’t b-be happening!” Her parents covered their eyes, lips trembling in fear. Both cried in strangled wails, liquid streaking their inflamed cheeks. Jennie hated herself for hurting them. She should have saved them from the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look!” Irene barked, her cock lodged deep inside the girl’s pussy. For a second, she didn’t move, the pulsing meat sticking to the brim. “I said...” she shifted, lifting Jennie up from the waist, “look.” The girl flopped back in the woman’s grasp, her legs forced open and yanked up below the knees. Irene stood with Jennie in her arms, entire weight held in a strong grasp. Her thighs were parted wide, cunt exposed for her parents to view. They could see everything up close — her jutting clit, her seeping hole. The flesh of her womanhood was red and swollen, the engorged tissue quivering under her parents’ gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bend of her thighs caused Jennie’s anus to flutter, the tail plug popping out and slinking to the ground. “No, please... look away,” she sulked, her asshole gaping from the abrupt emptiness. A cool drift tingled her bare nudity, the prickle shivering up her skin. Now <em>both</em> of her intimate holes were on lewd display. God. She felt worse than a trapped animal, even worse than an inanimate object. There was no love in the room. Just savage violence and ruthless humiliation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a frenzy, the organ shoved up and swiftly penetrated her cunt once again. “Oh, fuck! That feels good,” Irene groaned, changing the pace and fucking the damaged girl in a slow rhythm. It was like the woman wanted to savor the pain, her cock plowing the defiled hole in steady and deep thrusts. Or maybe she wanted her parents to observe every wicked detail. “Uhh, take it dog!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jennie’s cunt filled completely, walls clenching around the meat stuffing her into oblivion. With each deliberate thrust, the woman’s heavy ballsack swung to slap her asscheeks. Her hole was nailed raw, seams torn open and rippling on the impaling girth. "P-Please... not in front of... ugh!" The slow pace was embarrassing, her slick pussy sucking up the cock with every subtle twitch. Their bodies heaved in a sinuous roll. Her back slunk against her Mommy’s chest. Lithe limbs dangled, black shoes swinging aimlessly through the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With such a deep fuck, the girl couldn’t even fight the violation. The euphoria caused her soul to wither into dust. She was merely a limp doll to be used, chugging up and down on an assaulting dick. What must her parents think of her? No decency remained, no pride. Jennie couldn’t even muster enough strength to respect herself. So how could she expect it from anyone else? “Hnnh, oh, uhh!” Moans fell from her lips in a careless stream, as if she’d been hypnotized to comply with Irene’s every command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're really enjoying this aren't you? " Irene taunted, words knifing her heart with guilt. A sinister chuckle came out her mouth, the woman clearly satisfied with the show put on display. After all, Jennie was whining pathetically for cock in a situation where she should be feeling completely ashamed. "Doesn't she take cock so well?" Leisurely, she stretched the abused orifice, blunt nails digging into the skin under her knees. "Nini, tell your parents how much you love being Mommy's dog." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what?" She felt her heart drop to her stomach, head turning to stare back in shock. The casual grin on Irene's face prickled her baby skin with goosebumps, fingers trembling in fear. "But..." Muttering short breaths, she mindlessly shook her head, exhausted body jolting awake. As if the humiliation wasn't enough already, the woman wanted more. "I c-can't... please..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't?" In fervor, Irene's grip tightened, the gap between her legs widened as hand prints ingrained onto her porcelain flesh. "Where's the girl who begged for cock just a few minutes ago, hm?" With a strong jerk, the woman lodged herself deep inside the cavern, pace slowing to a sudden halt. Pain shot up her spine from the insertion, her sex torn beyond repair. The girl whimpered mutely, pleading for mercy. "If you don't say it, I'll stop and leave you here." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jennie's cunt ached from the break, walls throbbing around the girth. Lips parted to gasp for air, saliva coated around the seam. Every spot inside her hole itched, warm friction ravaging her frame. "P-please! Don't stop!" The girl shrunk at her own desperation, the very last bit of her dignity burned away. She was nothing but her Mommy's puppet, a shell of a body. Irene knew exactly what to do to control her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... I love Mommy's cock!" The girl rasped, newfound tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke each syllable. "I love being owned as Mommy's breeding puppy. I... I'm useless without her." Her own words of degradation pierced the atmosphere, gut churning in self-disgust. Both her parents stared sullenly, hope lost in their pupils. She had just demeaned herself in front of her loving parents. Washed away the pride and respect in mere seconds, just for some cock. They would never forgive her for this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you hear that, Mr. Kim? Your daughter loves being my doggy." Perhaps enticed from her sinful entreatment, Irene thrusted her hips to continue, once again fucking the girl at a torturous pace. "A total slut for my cock. I trained her very well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hng!" Jennie grunted loudly, head dizzy. The girl had been habituated to the violent, ruthless thrusts that her Mommy gave during intercourse, and the sudden difference in speed rendered her helpless. Her legs flailed as the rod rammed slow and deep into her cervix, pained mewls emitting out her mouth with each impact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You..." Her father gritted his teeth, skin red with anger. "Y-you've been hurting my daughter?" His eyes locked onto the carves on her plump thigh, the lines highlighted under the bright ceiling. Older knifemarks ingrained into her flesh as brown scars, newer ones as crimson blood clots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm glad you finally noticed." Irene snickered, a smirk decorating her visage. The woman's amusement throughout all this was heinous. "I mark Nini everytime I breed her, it helps me keep track. You can think of her thigh as my notepad." She rubbed her finger against the marred flesh, the girl squirming in her grasp from the sting. "So far, I've <em>only</em> bred her thirty times." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vision blurred and limp body supported by Irene, Jennie felt her core heat, the tight clench of her walls an indication of an approaching peak. The air around her thickened. Chestnut hair glued onto her forehead with sweat. Legs quivered from the pleasure, mind only able to focus on the repeated batters against her cervix. <em>Oh my God.</em> The last thing she wanted to do was orgasm in front of her parents. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unf! Mommy! N-no... I'm gonna..." Pressure slashed up her spine. Toes curled, she bit her lip to hold back a release. Jennie probably shouldn't have articulated her impending climax. Noticing her embarrassment, Irene quickened the pace, pummeling her hole into ruins. The unexpected transition from slow to fast wrecked her nerves, walls spazzing around the length. Waves of euphoria traveled through her veins, reaching the point of no return. It was all too late. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please! Don't look!" Her petite body arched against Irene's chest, head leaning back against her shoulders. Cheeks burning, the girl brought up her hands to cover her face from the embarrassment as her lower body convulsed. Her pussy, however, remained shameless, rich essence squirting out and soaking the length. "Mmph! Unn!" Juice poured out her opening and dripped down to paint the floor obscenely, forming a pool of sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No! I can’t watch!” Her mother’s high-pitched cry ricocheted off the walls. Through parted fingers, Jennie watched as she rushed out of the room, her body a blur through the space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bathroom door slammed shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father shifted out of the chair, his feet pacing out of the space. With a tortured expression, his gaze flicked between the door and Jennie. His eyes plead like the strain of competing loyalty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going, sir?” The girth penetrated her through the aftershock, her climax slow to fall as tension ripped through her limbs. Irene yanked on Jennie’s blouse, a button popping out of its socket. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Another tug and her breasts would expose. “Are you really going to leave your only daughter?” The girl’s arms hung loose by her sides, flopping like pulpy meat. “What kind of father does that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I, I...” he stammered, body frozen. Wrinkled and exhausted, his face seemed to have aged a decade in a mere hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit back down.” Irene took a few steps forward, their connected bodies now close to the couch. “Right here. Up close and personal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, her father sat back down, his face recoiling back. Jennie’s pussy was directly in front of him now. “Ugh, yes, have a good look.” Irene’s breathy moans drifted over her neck, hot and heavy. Sweat covered her body, the dew cooling and making her shiver. She felt like a messy lump of wet laundry. Forever stained, the soap would never wash her clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene battered her, hole gooey from the slither of wetness. The length buried in quick ruts, pussy red and stretched for her father to see. With teary eyes, she met his sullen gaze. Disgust churned in her gut. Without a doubt, he could smell her, the heady scent of her drenched cunt. Just another few inches, and he’d be able to touch her, too. “Fuck,” Irene groaned, lifting the girl up and slamming her back down. She bounced on the dick, body paralyzed and heart detached. “God, you feel amazing.” It was a compliment that was often uttered when they had sex. Now, it pained like an insult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, uh,” she breathed, head dizzy and light. The room swayed, objects blurring into abstractions. Irene ripped open her shirt, the cotton hanging open by her sides. Her breasts jiggled, firm nipples dancing in the air. Prickling scattered over her chest, skin standing on edge. Profanely on display, her pussy rammed and her tits swirling in tiny circles, Jennie dissolved under her father’s eyes. She felt seedier than a streetwalker, lower than a slave. She was as good as a public hole. “Please forgive me, Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmph!” Irene’s cock twitched, the throb vibrating through the girl’s body. “Aren’t her tits cute? Uh-“ she jerked her hips, the meat swelling between abused walls, “you can have a turn after I’m done.” The thought of fucking her father caused bile to rise, the acid burning her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never! Stop it!” He sobbed, his face shiny from the outpouring of liquid. “My Jennie, my Jennie.” The words came out like a babble, as if he was a cornered child crying out for safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh! Jennie!” Meat pulsed inside her cunt, heat pressed against her back. Strands of hair stuck to her forehead. Cold sweat dripped down her nose. The impaled girth slowed to a disjointed pace, stabbing the hilt in erratic thrusts. “Dog, uhhn, g-get ready.” And with a hefty slam, the woman busted, strings of cum filling her hole and splashing against her cervix. Jennie felt Irene’s tendons tense, the grip under her knees tightening, nails puncturing her skin. “Oh, yes, fuck!” Seed sloshed into her womb, her cunt unprotected and fertile for the bearing of offspring. Except this time, Jennie didn’t want it. The hot sperm clung to her walls, fibrous liquid sticky and cramped. It felt like poison injecting into her veins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Blegh</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Violent retching echoed from the bathroom. Her mother was vomiting. “Honey?” In urgency, her father raced to the sound, leaving Jennie alone. A weight lifted from her shoulders, his absence relieving her from more humiliation. Danger withered from her mind, the adrenaline dried and thin. Emptiness prevailed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene’s soft cock flopped out, a blob of cum oozing out with it. “Jesus,” she muttered, hands falling to release the girl. With a gasp, Jennie collapsed to the floor, body bruised and feeble. Cum stained her thighs, the white starting to dry over a scar. An ache pounded through her head, the throb vibrating through the ground. Her hole fluttered, the membrane tender and swollen. Veins drained, muscles spent, she had nothing left to give. Irene had ruined her. Shutting her eyes, her limbs slumped, and she prayed to fall asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe when she’d wake this would all be a bad dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nini.” A quiet voice shimmied through the air, falling sweetly on Jennie’s ear. So tender and relaxed, it made her blood run cold. "Fuck. That felt amazing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Amazing</em>. The word fell heavy, a powerful ache shattering her heart into a million pieces. Irene didn't care at all. Not even an ounce of remorse or guilt shown. Jennie was done playing puppy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sprawled on the floor, she moved her head slightly, gaze falling on her tormentor. "<em>Irene</em>, h-how could you?" No tears remained, ducts dried. "I thought you loved me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sterile drift doused the room, like the silence after a gruesome war. “I’m so sorry, my baby girl.” Irene sat on the couch, her legs slack and her cock flopped against her thigh. Skin flushed and hair tousled, her body reeked of sex. But it wasn’t the post-sex Irene than Jennie knew. This Irene wore sad eyes and a deep frown. “I don’t know what I was thinking,” she croaked, voice breaking with a cry, “p-please forgive me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jennie loosened the dog collar, the clip sliding off her neck and falling with a tinkle. She had been demeaned, raped, and inseminated — all in front of her parents' eyes. The scars on her thighs were nothing compared to the scars on her memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the woman hadn’t just ruined one life. She’d ruined four -- Jennie’s, Mr and Mrs. Kim’s...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t forgive you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>